A pneumatic tire is provided with plural main grooves extending in a tire circumferential direction and plural land portions separated, from each, other by the main, grooves. A pneumatic tire is known in which, among these land portions, a shoulder land portions on an outer side in the tire width direction are provided with sub-grooves extending in the tire circumferential direction for the purpose of, for example, preventing uneven abrasion. The sub-grooves are narrower than the main grooves.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-189121 and Japanese Patent No. 4973020, a pneumatic tire is also known in which at least some of land portions protrude to the outside of a tire reference profile line in a normal direction of the tire reference profile line.